The Angelic Nightmare
by reaperprophet
Summary: Piro Boreal, a human with an angelic soul. He would protect his friends, no matter what, even if it means to release some INNER DEMONS.


**Hello, this fanfic is technically my first fanfic. I have written others but they all suck. This fanfic is a crossover of the Attack on Titan series with the game Attack on Titan 2, so expect some weapons from the game. Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. I only have my oc. Please review it.**

**Chapter 1**

Screams, fear, chaos, it surrounded Piro as he runs from the inner wall. He could tell from the screams what caused this chaos. The Titans have breached the wall, the human's birdcage. People pushed aside one another for their survival. One man pushed aside Piro to the ground and his parents came rushing after him. He looks back to the wall with his emerald green eyes and his mother crouch down next to him with relief in her voice.

"Oh, I'm glad you're safe!"

Piro looks to his father for an answer.

"Are you hurt? We have to get out of here quickly!"

His mother grabs his hand and pulls him away from the wall. A boulder from came flying from the wall down on the family. His father saw this and push Piro out of the way. Piro falls on his chest, his ears ring, while his vision darkens. A piece of rubble pierces, his cheek leaving a scar that will forever haunt him. A soldier sees the small boy, alone and unconscious. Piro clenches his fist as he wakes up. He looks to his right to see the boulder that crushes his parents. Piro's eyes grew wide as tears began to form and drip down his bloody cheek. Piro looks down to the ground seeing no blood. The soldier swings down and sees his bloody cheek. He grabs Piro's shoulder, making him turn his head away from the grave.

"Can you stand up?"

With a shaky voice full of fear and sadness, he said, "Yes."

"Run to the boat!"

The soldiers grab Piro's hand and drag him to the boat. The Armored Titan destroyed the wall as Piro looks back to see its red eyes staring at him. The Armored Titan breathe fire and soon disappeared. Piro did not feel fear but rage as deep and wide as the ocean.

They made it back to the boat with the city burning behind them. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin see Piro with his white hair swaying in the wind while blood drips from his right cheek. They don't see his parents either and assume the worst. The soldier carried Piro to the ship by using his 3d maneuvering gear. They were too far away from the crowd, and all the passengers kept their heads down in sadness. Piro points to Mikasa, and the soldier obliges.

When Piro's feet touch the boat, they all rush towards, Piro giving him a hug already knowing the fate, his parents suffered. Piro cried into Mikasa's shoulder while they all try to comfort one another. Eren rage grew like a fire that can burn the whole world. They killed his mother, they, destroyed his home, and now they took everything away from his friend.

'I promise that I would kill all the titan! No MATTER WHAT!'

They stay in that hug fro some time until Piro tears finally dried up, washing away all the blood from his cheek. They reach Wall Rose, and when the boat landed, Piro was immediately taken elsewhere to heal his wound. The doctors manage to seal it, but a scar would forever remain. He was sleeping in a small bed waiting for the doctors, to send him off to his friends. His eyes grew heavy as the adrenaline from the tragedy slowly dies away. Piro's head hit the pillow, and he was sleeping soundly.

Piro woke up the next day to see a leather journal beside him and a stale bread. Piro looks around to see who has left him these things. He looks back on the leather journal and opens to find all the pages blank except for one.

'You are free to go to your friends. I've already told the doctors. Just remember to smile for your friends.'

'From, A close friend.'

Piro closes the book and grabs the bread. He rushes out the door to find his friends. He asks both people and soldiers to know where is Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. Piro looked around and heard someone arguing.

"Wake up! The guys standing between us and them are just a bunch of talk!"

Piro found Eren, Mikasa, and Armin with Eren arguing.

"To hell with all of them! Here. I am going back!"

Eren threw his piece of bread to Armin and Armin, clumsily catches it. Piro walks up to Eren and taps his shoulder. Eren look to his side, still angry about everything that happens. He clams down as he sees Piro with a bandage over his right cheek.

"Eren. You are either suicidal or extremely angry at the Titans. Now before you start your speech, hear me out. We all faced a tragedy yesterday, some, got more of a reminder than others."

Eren winch as he remembers Piro being bloody and crying when he came onto the boat.

"Either way, our parents ... sacrifice themselves so we could live. So, Eren, if you want to take revenge back at the Titans, how about when we are older we join the Scouts. How does that sound, Eren?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, Piro, and I'm sorry that I lash out at you guys."

"It's alright, Eren."

Mikasa walks up to Piro and looks at Piro bandage. Piro understands what Mikasa wants to ask before she says it.

"The doctors said that the cut is going to be a scar, and no, it won't heal."

They all wince as one of their friends would forever bear a scar. Piro saw this and know that they're all going to be apologetic for him.

"Guys, you didn't cause this scar. The Titans did. Plus, it's better to gain a mark than sitting in a grave."

"Piro, when did you become wise?" Armin asks.

"I used to live with my grandpa before he passed away. He would say a bunch of wise things to me. I suppose the lesson just got stuck in my head."

After a few days, the refugees were forced to cultivate the land. Piro been trying to keep his friends happy during their time, even after Armin's grandfather was drafted in the retaking of Wall Maria.


End file.
